When I First Saw You
by xtastyangelcakex
Summary: Angel & Collins meet at a party in the loft. Mostly AxC stuff. Some others as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I'm writing another story my 3rd one already thanks to broadwaybaby4205. :) -- You're an awesome chick.**

"Mimi, why am I here?" Angel whined for the millionth time. Mimi, her best friend, had dragged her to a party in a loft on Avenue B.

"Becuase you needed to get out and meet..." Mimi's voice trailed off as she watched a hot guy pass.

"MIMI." Angel snapped her fingers in front of Mimi's face. "Focus."

"You need to get a guy, honey. There, I said it." She said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I wanna see what that little hottie is up to." She walked away from Angel and over to the guy.

"God..." Angel sighed and crossed her arms across her chest. At that moment, Collins walked into the room and saw a beautiful woman right in front of him. He snatched Mark froma conversation.

"Hey! Lemme go!" The filmmaker protested.

"Who is that?" Collins asked.

"Who?"

"HER." He pointed to Angel.

"Ohhh... I think that's Angel, Mimi's friend. You know, the drag queen she always talks about." Mark told Collins. "Uh-oh, I know that look." He saw that Collins was staring at Angel in a way that meant one thing: DANG! LET'S BANG!

"What look?" The anarchist questioned his friend, wiping the look off his face.

"You're not gonna have sex with Angel." Mark said firmly.

"And who's gonna stop me?"

"Uhm, ME." Mimi had snuck up behind the two and was eavesdropping on their conversation. "So what is it that you wanna do to my **best friend**?" She asked in a sassy tone.

"Nothing, Mimi." Collins said.

"Thought so. Don't even try to get in her pants, because she's not a one-night-stand kinda girl." She growled.

"I never said she was. I-I mean, she's beautiful." Collins was love-struck by the drag queen.

"ANGUH!" Mimi yelled, causing Angel to turn her head. "Venga aqui!" She called in Spanish.

"No! Mimi!" Collins whispered. Angel walked over.

"Yeah?" She said.

"This is Tom Collins."

"Hi." Collins smiled nervously.

"Hola, Tom." Angel replied in Spanish to the handsome black man.

"Please, call me Collins."

**HAHAHAHAHA! What happens next? I'm not telling. If you review this NICELY, I'll write another chapter... Once I find out how to! :D Email me at & tell me how to add a chapter to a story. THANK YOU. :)**


	2. The Sad Truth

**This is the 2nd chapter to "When I First Saw You". Sorry it took so long; things happened. If you message me, I'll explain more. :D**

"So, Collins, what is it you teach again?" Angel asked. She was leaning up against the wall with a beer in her right hand, her other on her hip.

"I teach Computer Aged Philosophy." Collins said blandly. "And I hate it." He took a big gulp of his beer.

"What's Computer Age--what you said." She giggled; she couldn't repeat many complicated words when she was tipsy.

"If I even began to tell you, you'd fall asleep from boredom." He chuckled, making Angel smile. "You know, you have the most beautiful smile I've ever seen." He said with a handsome smile. Angel's cheek turned crimson red.

"Nah..." She said softly, looking down at her platform heels.

"Yes you do."

"I don't think I do."

"Why not?" Collins looked at Angel curiously.

"I've just... always had problems with the way I look."

"Like what?"

"You don't wanna know." Angel shook her head slightly.

"If I didn't want to know, would I be asking about it?" He raised an eyebrow at her. She sighed.

"Well, I've never thought I was good-looking..." She began. "I've had problems with my looks, my weight, just... everything about me worries me." She sighed, poking her flat stomach a little. "I have self-esteem and confidence issues."

"You shouldn't, Angel, because you're absolutely perfect." He said, smiling softly at her, causing her to blush again. She giggled softly.

"No I'm not..." She disagreed.

"Alright, what's your number-one flaw then?"

"The fact that I'm... I'm..." She didn't know if she should tell him. Usually, when Angel told other men she was HIV, they ditched her, so she was nervous about telling a guy she'd just met.

"You're what? Spit it out, Ang." He said, slightly anxious.

"HIV positive." She said softly, looking down again, waiting for him to walk away.

"You are?" He asked with a small smile on his face; she nodded. "Well, I am too." Angel looked up at him quickly.

"Really?" She asked; he nodded. "How'd you get it, if you don't mind me asking." She said. She was really starting to like Collins. She felt a connection with him, and not just because they were both gay and HIV+.

"My ex-lover had it... He knew he had it, too. I know I should've asked him to get tested, so it's partly my fault..." Collins said. He was still pissed at his ex for that. "I just kept getting sick and that's when my friend, Roger--the blonde over there, he's HIV positive too--told me to go get tested." Angel looked over at Roger, who was flirting with Mimi, of course, then back at Collins.

"What was your first reaction?"

"I couldn't believe it at first. I didn't want to..." He said. "But then, I just accepted it... After I beat the shit out of my ex." He chuckled; Angel giggled softly. He looked at her and asked, "What about you?"

"Oh, well..." Angel hesitated, trying to think of a lie. "I had to have a blood transfusion after I got bashed really bad down the street." She said, hoping he would believe it; but her eyes were screaming **LIE!** And Collins just happened to hear them.

"I know i just met you, but I can tell you're lying." He said with a light smirk. Angel scoffed.

"I'm not lying! How do you think I am?"

"I can see it in your eyes..." He said, looking into her sparkling brown eyes. "Now, please tell me the truth."

"You really want to know the truth?" She asked, a hint of sadness in her expression. He nodded a little while Angel took a drink of her beer. "Well, there was this guy I was dating... Alex, his name was. He came to my apartment one day, I could tell he was high, and he started trying to seduce me. He was about as big as you, Collins." She said. "Anyways, I kept telling him I wasn't in the mood, but he wouldn't listen... So he just pinned me to my bed, and..." She sniffled, tears welling in her eyes. Thinking about that horrible day always tore her up. She couldn't say anymore; she leaned her head down, trying to hide her tears. Collins wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight.

"It's ok, Angel..." He said softly. "He's not going to hurt you anymore." She was full-on sobbing into Collins' shoulder now. After about 15 minutes of Collins rubbing Angel's back and soothing her, it finally worked. She'd stopped crying and was looking at him.

"You ok now?" Collins asked; she nodded slightly. As a thank-you, Angel leaned towards him and placed a soft kiss to his lips; they both felt the sparks fly. "What was that for?" He smiled when she pulled away.

"It was a thank-you, for helping me." She smiled sweetly.

"You're welcome." Collins cupped Angel's face in his hands and kissed her with passion, backing her against the wall gently. She put her hands on Collins' muscular chest as she kissed him back, their tongues mingling together.

**Oooooooooooooh! :D GET IT! lmao. I know you're wondering what's gonna happen next, but it's a mystery! ;D I'll have the 3rd chapter up soon; I'll give you a hint: It's gonna get HOT!**


End file.
